Customer Grand Tournament 2019
|start = September 7, 2019 |finish = December, 2019 |participants = 64 |winner = |predecessor = CGT 2018 |successor = CGT 2020 }} Customers Grand Tournament 2019 will be the third edition of the tournament were the fans select the customer who will representate the wikia. Format The tournament will be divided in 3 stages. First Stage The 64 participants will be divided into 16 groups of 4 participants, and will face each other in a 3-round system. Groups A1 to D1 will start the first day, Groups E1 to H1 the second day, Groups I1 to L1 the third day and groups M1 to P1 the fourth day, and Groups A1 to D1 will return to the fifth day following said succession. The best two of each group will qualify to the second phase. Second Stage In the second phase the 32 classified from the previous phase will participate, and here they will be divided into 8 groups of 4 participants, being drawed again without repeating the first phase. Again the same process will be carried out as in the previous phase, Groups A2 to D2 will start on the first day, Groups E2 to H2 on the second day and again Groups A2 to D2 on the third day for 3 rounds. The best two of each group will qualify to the third and final phase. Third Stage The 16 characters that reaches this stage will face direct elimination from the eighterfinals until the final, in the eighther-finals they will faced against a character from another group, being paired in the following way, each match is numbered from 1 to 8. * 1° A2 vs. 2° B2 * 1° C2 vs. 2° D2 * 1° E2 vs. 2° F2 * 1° G2 vs. 2° H2 * 1° B2 vs. 2° A2 * 1° D2 vs. 2° C2 * 1° F2 vs. 2° E2 * 1° H2 vs. 2° G2 In the quarterfinals the matches will be between the winners of Match 1 vs. Match 2, M3 vs. M4, M5 vs. M6 and M7 vs. M8 In the semifinals they will be among the winners of the first two previous matches and the last two between them, the winners advance to the Final, and the winner is consecrated the winner of the Customer Grand Tournament 2018. Participants = Matches = First Stage Draw Group A1 Rossy.png|Rossy Mónica.png|Mónica Utah.png|Utah Maribel.png|Maribel | |} Group B1 Steven.png|Steven Carlo Romano.png|Carlo Romano Catrina.png|Catrina Ludwig.png|Ludwig | |} Group C1 Foxter.png|Foxter Ricardo.png|Ricardo Austin.png|Austin LePete.png|LePete | |} Group D1 Tony.png|Tony Oka.jpg|Oka Penny.png|Penny Shary.png|Shary | |} Group E1 Fowell.png|Fowell Cooper.png|Cooper Vincent.png|Vincent Bernal.png|Bernal | |} Group F1 Minerva.png|Minerva Dawn.jpg|Dawn Ninjoy.png|Ninjoy Hawkins.png|Hawkins | |} Group G1 Conne.png|Conne Clover.png|Clover Hanna.png|Hanna Franco.png|Franco | |} Group H1 Tohru.png|Tohru Margot.png|Margot Cameo.png|Cameo Amily.png|Amily | |} Group I1 Johnny.png|Johnny Lukaz.png|Lukaz Liezel.png|Liezel Rómulo.png|Rómulo | |} Group J1 Gamaliel.png|Gamaliel Mindy.png|Mindy Perla.png|Perla Venezia.png|Venezia | |} CGT19, First Stage, Group J1, Round 3A Gamaliel Venezia CGT19, First Stage, Group J1, Round 3B Mindy Perla Group K1 Deano.png|Deano Bryan A.png|Bryan A Tania.png|Tania Endir.png|Endir | |} CGT19, First Stage, Group K1, Round 3A Deano Endir CGT19, First Stage, Group K1, Round 3B Bryan A Tania Group L1 Genaro.png|Genaro Amy.png|Amy The Dynamoe with background.png|The Dynamoe Jesús Antonio.png|Jesús Antonio | |} CGT19, First Stage, Group L1, Round 3A Genaro Jesús Antonio CGT19, First Stage, Group L1, Round 3B Amy The Dynamoe Group M1 Marely.png|Marely Tyler (by Diastry).png|Tyler Nye.png|Nye Gauck.png|Gauck | |} CGT19, First Stage, Group M1, Round 3A Marely Gauck CGT19, First Stage, Group M1, Round 3B Tyler Nye Group N1 Allan.png|Allan Patricia.png|Patricia Renata.png|Renata Aurelia.png|Aurelia | |} CGT19, First Stage, Group N1, Round 3A Allan Aurelia CGT19, First Stage, Group N1, Round 3B Patricia Renata Group O1 Luis Angel.png|Luis Angel Itzel.png|Itzel Andy.png|Andy Liszt.png|Liszt | |} CGT19, First Stage, Group O1, Round 3A Luis Angel Liszt CGT19, First Stage, Group O1, Round 3B Itzel Andy Group P1 Isabella.png|Isabella Captain Cori.png|Captain Cori Moe with background.png|Moe Aurora.png|Aurora | |} CGT19, First Stage, Group P1, Round 3A Isabella Aurora CGT19, First Stage, Group P1, Round 3B Captain Cori Moe Second Stage Draw Group A2 | |} Group B2 | |} Group C2 | |} Group D2 | |} Group E2 | |} Group F2 | |} Group G2 | |} Group H2 | |} Third Stage Category:Tournaments Category:Customer Grand Tournament Category:Fandom Category:LuisAngel01